1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optics. More specifically, the present invention provides a multi-spectral objective using a combination of magnesium oxide and calcium fluoride lenses to image visible and infrared wavelengths.
2. Related Art
Many imaging applications such as air-borne reconnaissance and tracking systems demand detection in both visible and infra-red spectrums. Typically, separate objectives must be used because no single objective lens system can accommodate multi-spectral images at both visible and infra-red wavelengths with adequate resolution. In particular, conventional refractive IR objectives disperse visible light, thereby, degrading image quality. Increasingly industry has been forced to less desirable reflective-type IR objectives.
What is needed is an objective lens system using refractive components that provides high-quality multi-spectral imaging in both visible and infrared spectrums.